Xadrez
by xoxo Sweetie
Summary: Se havia uma coisa em que Ronald Weasley era melhor que Hermione Granger, esta coisa era, definitivamente, o xadrez. Desconcertante, porém um fato inegável.


**XADREZ**

Universo Alternativo

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Se havia uma coisa em que Ronald Weasley era melhor que Hermione Granger, esta coisa era, definitivamente, o xadrez. Desconcertante, porém um fato inegável.

* * *

><p><strong>Friendship | Humor | Geral<strong>

**Advertências do Capítulo:** -

**Capítulos:** 1 / 1

**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Ok, comecemos assim: ideia estranha minha. Estava sentindo saudades de postar algo no universo HP.

Despretensioso. Leve. Digamos: apenas algumas cenas.

* * *

><p>Ele sorriu com perversidade enquanto movimentava seu cavalo, de modo que obrigava a rainha adversária a se postar a frente de seu rei, protegendo-o.<p>

-Xeque mate em três rodadas, Herms.

A jovem observou o tabuleiro, desconcertada. Tentando captar a essência da jogada do rapaz à sua frente. Ele podia ter feito qualquer movimento, provavelmente se tivesse escolhido mover sua torre ao invés do cavalo, teria sido um movimento mais efetivo – ao menos para ela – já que poderia entender qual seria seu próximo movimento e, desta forma, proteger da melhor forma seu rei e atacar ao instante. Mas ele usara o cavalo. Não conseguia, não conseguia entender o raciocínio dele.

_Por que, certas coisas, ela simplesmente não pode enxergar?_, Ron pensou consigo, divertido, decidido a incrementar seu jogo.

-O que acha da Emily Ryan?

Hermione permaneceu analisando o tabuleiro, descartando imediatamente o pensamento de que Ron tentava distraí-la; ela lembrou amargamente que ele não precisava distraí-la para vencê-la facilmente.

-Hm... a monitora quintanista da Corvinal? – Ron fez um resmungo de assentimento, movendo seu bispo negro até o centro do tabuleiro. - Ela é uma boa garota. Muito inteligente.

-E bonita.

Hermione ergueu a vista por um instante para ele e assentiu. – Sim, e bonita.

-Acha que é de confiança? – sondou sorrindo para si mesmo. Meu Merlin, iria fazê-la cair em sua própria armadilha, assim como no jogo.

Hermione ponderou um pouco, ainda fitando intrigada o bispo do amigo. - Acho que sim, não falo frequentemente com ela. Mas me parece correta – devagar, ela moveu um de seus próprios bispos até o "campo adversário".

-Duas rodadas. Roque (1) – ele disse suavemente, mudando a posição de seu rei com a única torre que ainda não havia feito movimento. – Ela tem visitado muito a enfermaria, esses dias...

Hermione quase obscurecida com a mudança no assunto, ergueu novamente a vista para ter certeza que entendeu mais do que ele quis dizer, inquirindo-o com o olhar.

Ron sorriu de lado, dando de ombros. – Harry está carente de companhia.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha, esquecendo momentaneamente de seu jogo perdido.

-Acho que em breve Harry terá outra namorada – disse divertido.

Hermione pareceu chocada. – Ela é menor de idade.

-Tem quase 16, Hermione – Ron virou os olhos.

–Ela é uma criança, Ron!

-Criança que faz criança – zombou.

Hermione o encarou sem enxergar. – Não vou discutir com você.

-Harry também gosta dela.

-Harry gosta de todo mundo que o trate com um pingo de consideração – ela retrucou rispidamente.

-Por que você parece tão ofendida? – Ron indagou afetando surpresa.

-Não estou ofendida.

-Nem tem por quê. Não é verdade? Você nem mesmo foi vê-lo depois do acidente.

Hermione abaixou a vista. – Ele não quer me ver.

-É, talvez não queira mesmo. Joga.

-Rony!

Ele sorriu com condescendência. – Você sequer tentou. Agora joga.

Hermione o fuzilou com o olhar, mas tornou a se concentrar no jogo.

-Talvez você devesse visitá-lo após o almoço, amanhã – ele comentou ainda fitando o tabuleiro. – Eu posso deixar o caminho livre por alguns momentos. Sem corvinais, ou qualquer outra garo... outro aluno que não você. É só dizer sim – ele ergueu levemente a cabeça.

Hermione moveu sua peça com displicência. E, momentos depois, assentiu calmamente, sem sequer olhar para o amigo.

-Ok. Xeque mate – Ron disse sorridente.

Hermione olhou passada o tabuleiro. – Você disse que faltavam duas rodadas! – acusou.

Ron deu de ombros, sorridente: – Parece que estava enganado.

A garota, amuada, derrubou seu rei.

**-x- Xadrez -x-**

Hermione respirou fundo ao encontrar a ala hospitalar. Recordando-se fortemente porque se negava a, ao menos, passar perto da enfermaria por esses dias: Harry estava lá. Harry estava lá todo quebrado.

Estremeceu lembrando-se da cena, o pânico se apossou dela novamente ao revê-la.

Amaldiçoou mais uma vez o quadribol. E a Harry por tê-la feito se desesperar a ponto de perder as estribeiras. Ela _achou_ que ele iria morrer. E enlouqueceu sob a perspectiva.

Nervosamente, ela postou as mãos na porta e a empurrou logo após um espirar. Por que ele não entendia? Não seria _real_ se não existisse Harry. Não seria seu mundo, se ele não estivesse lá.

**-x- Xadrez -x-**

Os olhos de Madame Pomfrey se estreitaram e, sob o desconforto de sua visitante, finalmente retrucou:

– Senhorita Granger.

-Boa tarde, Madame Pomfrey... Eu gostaria de ver-

-O senhor Potter está dormindo agora.

-Oh – a morena tartamudeou decepcionada.

-Não faça muito barulho – Hermione assentiu com veemência assim que assimilou a permissão no tom da senhora. - E não o acorde – acrescentou erguendo a sobrancelha, antes de lhe dar as costas.

Com passos cuidadosos, a morena vistoriou as macas à procura de Harry, encontrando-a segundos depois. Suspirou e postou-se ao seu lado. Ele não parecia tão mal.

Ela não sabia há quanto tempo esteve ali, analisando-o atentamente sem fazer qualquer barulho. Mas como se tomasse consciência de que era observado, Harry abriu os olhos.

-Você demorou – ele murmurou depois de um minuto ou dois; sorrindo dolorosamente, seu corpo protestando em desconforto.

A morena sorriu. - Alô Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim<strong>

(1) Roque é uma jogada do xadrez; nela, o Rei troca de lugar com uma das torres.


End file.
